


Solitary Is My Sanctuary

by Kyohei_loverx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Tony Stark, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Steve Rogers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyohei_loverx/pseuds/Kyohei_loverx
Summary: Steve always thought being alone, meant that no one could hurt him. He locked himself from feeling anything for anyone. He has already lost his loved ones. He wasn't going to repeat the same mistake again. But, for them he carried on living in this fucked up world.Until, Tony Stark stormed into his life and changed everything. Tony had unlocked something inside Steve. Steve didn't want to be alone anymore, he wanted Tony Stark. Fuck, Tony was his weakness and he had to protect him.Steve always knew, the people he dearly cares about always end up leaving him alone in this cruel world. But, he never once thought he'd lose Tony too. It shattered him completely, Tony was his other half. Steve was madly in love with him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	1. Pathetic Fallacy

The sky cried, that night. The lightning contrasted with the darkness of the night. The sudden booming noise of the thunder was in synced with Steve's heart beat, like it wanted to escape from his chest. The heavy rain poured down, it was as if someone was pouring a bucket full of water on them.

Steve's beautiful night abruptly changed; the mood had suddenly darkened, as if obeying the laws of pathetic fallacy.

Steve froze there. He must've heard that wrong. It had to be. There was no way Tony would say that to him.

Steve gripped his shoulders. His hands were shaking. "Tony, tell me you're joking?" It had to be, Tony must've be playing a prank on him.

Tony remained silent, he averted his eyes from Steve, while looking at the wet ground instead.

Steve slightly shook Tony's shoulders, trying to get his attention on him and to make Tony look at him. "Tony, please I beg you say something." He pleaded desperately in hope to find the answers.

Tony bit the edge of his lips and took a deep breath. He finally looked at Steve in the eyes and spoke. "Let's break up" Tony repeated, in a serious tone.

Steve couldn't breathe properly. It felt like his heart just stopped for a few seconds. He clenched his shirt tight, his chest ached so much. It was almost as if his heart was ripped open from his chest. It hurt so bad, the pain was unbearable.

As a single tear ran down Steve's cheek, in contrasting with the rain drops that dripped down his face. 

Tony's eyes widened, he never thought someone like Steve would cry 'cause of him. Tony felt gutted, all he wanted was pull Steve into a hug and comfort him.

Steve should never shed tears for anyone, especially not him. 

Everyone was right all along, Tony was far too broken. He can never belong to Steve. He can never be his. Steve deserved someone more better; someone who'll give him everything he needs and cherish him with all their hearts.

Tony loved Steve far too much, to make Steve stay by his side and let him suffer. Steve deserved happiness and he can't have that if he was with Tony. No, Tony was too broken. Tony's happiness lies in Steve. He would literally do anything for him. Even if it meant letting him go.

Tony stood there not knowing what to do. His eyes never once left Steve. "S-Steve I-" Tony stuttered, he was loss of words. He didn't have a clue to how he was going to explain this to Steve.

Steve placed his arms around Tony's waist and pulled him into a tight hug. He buried his face into junction of shoulder and neck.

Tony could feel Steve's body trembling against his. _Fuck! What do I do? Steve, please don't do this yourself because of me._

After a few seconds, Steve firmly held a his head with one hand, while the other hand was on his waist. He pressed his lips against Tony's. Steve licked Tony's bottom lips. Just when Steve was about pit his tongue inside his mouth, Tony jerked his face away. 

Tony tried pushing Steve away. "Steve, stop!" Tony shouted.

Steve didn't budge an inch. He was way too strong for Tony. His hand still remained on his waist. "Why, why are you doing this to me, Tony?" He asked, his voice sounded so broken. "I thought you loved me?" He whispered.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Steve, I..." Tony stuttered. He didn't know what else to say other then how sorry he was.

Tony hated seeing Steve like this, he couldn't even look at Steve properly. Tony had to make this choice, there was no other way. Even if meant it would kill Tony inside.

 _This can't be real, I must dreaming. Please wake me up from this nightmare._ Steve thought.

Steve was fuming with rage. He couldn't just let their relationship end like this, not after all the things they've been through. _No, never!_

Steve pressed his body against Tony really tight. "Are fucking kidding me?" Steve shouted, his eyes were full of anger and betrayal.

"Did you actually think I'd allow you to play with my feelings, Stark?" He asked with booming tone of voice, as an evil smirk appeared on his face.

Tony gulped, his eyes were shaking in fear. He had never seen Steve this angry before, it was simply petrifying. It was almost as if he was a completely different person.

Steve ripped Tony's shirt open, exposing his bare skin. Steve pulled his shirt collar down. Tony immediately felt a rush of panic. Something was off about Steve; he was different. Why wasn’t he listening to a word Tony was saying? "Steve, what the fuck are you doing?" He shouted, he held Steve's hand to stop him.

But, Steve gripped him by the wrist and twisted it behind his back. It was impossible for Tony to break from Steve's iron grip. Steve got his face closer to Tony and gripped his jaws. He licked his lips and slowly went down to his neck.

Tony struggled to break free, even though he knew it was pointless. "Please, stop Steve." Tony pleaded, he was scared.

Steve sucked his neck hard and bit it, leaving a huge mark on his neck. Steve's blue eyes pierced through Tony's. "Say you love me!" Steve demanded, growling into his ear.

"Fuck you!" Tony spat back.

Steve tightened the grip on his wrist even more. He was so close to losing his temper. This time he gripped Tony by the neck and smashed their lips together. He slipped his tongue inside Tony's warm mouth and playfully explored every inch of it. He sucked his tongue aggressively and constantly licked Tony's bottom lips again and again.

Tony was struggling so much. But Steve didn't care. After a few seconds, He slowly parted his lips away from Tony.

Steve felt like a stab in the heart, when he saw Tony. His body was shaking in fear. He had a terrified look on his face.

_No, no, no._

Steve immediately let go of his wrist. He couldn't stand the sight of Tony crying. He had never seen Tony cry before. He hated seeing Tony like this and Steve solely responsible for making Tony like this. It was too painful to watch him in that state.

He'd seen this look before, years ago. He knew that look. Oh God! Tony was afraid of him. Steve's eyes widened in shock. No, this was not the time to be panicking, Steve. He pushed his thoughts to the side and focused on Tony.

Steve gently cupped Tony's face. "Tony" He whispered.

The moment Steve touched him, Tony pushed him with all his strength, causing Steve stumble back. He looked at Steve with disgust. "Don't fucking touch me, hate you fucking bastard." Tony shouted and ran away from Steve.

The thunder echoed in the sky with a big BOOM!

Steve's tears streamed down his cheeks. He had never once cried like this before. The gulits were drowning Steve, he felt suffocated. "What have I done, Tony hates me now." Steve muttered to himself. He couldn't even process what just happened. One moment everything was going perfectly, the next moment this happened. Life was full of shits, you can never expect when something might occur and change the whole fucking situation in a blink of an eye.

Steve clenched his fist. He was frustrated. But, not at Tony, never. He was angry with himself for losing control and hurting Tony.

Steve bit his lips hard, until blood drew out of his mouth. Tears streamed down his face. "I love you so much, Tony!" Steve shouted, he sank onto his knee, sobbing into his hands. His tears dripped down his fingers into the cold concrete wet floor.

Steve was breathing raggedly, gasping for air. It was as if he was drowning. His heart ached nonstop. Steve cried in the rain for hours, not moving an inch. Like his body was glued to that place.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

A week has past since that dreadful night. Steve could still remember, like it happened yesterday. The memories were awfully painful.

Ever since that night, Steve had locked himself in his room. He didn't want to see anyone, he needed time alone with just himself. There no way in hell he could get over his break with Tony. He loved Tony far too much. He couldn't bare the thought of losing Tony. Everyone one knew Tony Stark was solely his weakness.

Steve could never live without Tony. He didn't want waste more time, then he already has. He needed to speak with Tony and fix everything. He can't give up just yet, not after what he and Tony had went through together.

With that in mind, Steve got his act together and quickly took a shower. He freshened up and went to Tony.

Steve pressed the elevator button amd waited for it. "It's good to see you, Captain." The British A.I said.

"Hi, J.A.R.V.I.S." Steve greeted back with a smile. "Is Tony in his floor?" He asked.

"I'm afraid that at the moment sir is not in the building, Captain." J.A.R.V.I.S responded.

Steve's smile turned into a frown. "Then where is he, J.A.R.V.I.S?" He asked.

"My deepest apologizes, Captain but that I cannot answer. I can reassure you that, sir is safe and sound, there is no need for you to worry about him. " J.A.R.V.I.S explained.

Steve let out a deep sigh, there no point in asking J.A.R.V.I.S. Tony had obviously programmed the A.I not to tell Steve about his whereabouts. Not that he blames Tony for that.

"Thank you for informing me, J.A.R.V.I.S" Steve thanked the A.I with a smile and walked inside the elevator. He really liked J.A.R.V.I.S, after all Tony was the A.I's creator. From day one, Tony has programmed J.A.R.V.I.S to help Steve in any way that he can to make everything easier. Especially, with technologies 'cause Steve literally sucked at that. Steve had always felt so welcomed by Tony since day one. He absolutely loved that feeling.

Instead, Steve decided to go out and freshen his mind. He wanted lighten his mood up, so he can then apologize to Tony with a cool headed mind, that way he won't lose control in front Tony again.

_I love you, Tony!_


	2. Goodbye, Tony!

Three days, 15 hours, 25 minutes and 30 seconds had past, since Steve had last seen or heard from Tony. 

Now, Steve was 100 percent sure that Tony had been avoiding him. Steve couldn't think of why else Tony would run away from him. Steve gulped, was Tony afraid of him? _No, please! Not Tony, I don't want him to be afraid of me._

Steve's mood suddenly darkened, he hated being ignored by Tony. It felt like his whole world was crashing down him. Everything he ever wanted was slipping away from him. 

No, he had to act fast, he can't lose Tony no matter what. 

Now that Tony was in front him, he'll never let him off sight. Steve's eyes met with Tony's, Steve immediately saw his eyes, it was full of fear and trepidation. 

_Please, no! This can't be happening._

Steve took a step forward. Tony looked agitated, he constantly pressed the elevator button, to close the door. Steve speed walked toward Tony. 

The doors took forever to shut, Tony let out a curse and ran out of elevator. 

Tony hated avoiding Steve, but he can't help it. Maybe this was the only way for Steve to give up on him or even hate him. He knew this was going hurt Steve, as well as him. After all they say 'time will heal everything'. 

Tony was fine being alone. No one could hurt him or the people he loved.

Tony kept running, without looking back. He didn't want Steve to see him in this state. He needed more time, to get over this break up.

After an endless run, Tony finally stopped. He panted heavily, his hand were on his chest. 

When all of a sudden, Tony felt a hand on his wrist that pulled into a darker room. He was pushed against the wall. 

Tony's eyes met with cold blue eyes that pierced through him. The man placed his hand against the wall, blocking Tony from escaping. "S-steve, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Tony asked, with annoyance to his voice.

Steve glared at Tony, eyes cold as ice, it was almost as if there was no soul to it. He was really pissed off. 

Steve leaned forward, with only an inch apart from Tony's face. "Why, did you run away from me, Tony?" He asked in dangerous tone of voice.

 _Fuck, why does he sound so angry._ Tony thought.

"Steve, I..." Tony didn't know how to answer that, his mind was blank.

"Do you hate me that much? Did you actually think that you avoiding me will, make this break up work? I told you before, you can't end things between us, Tony." Steve reminded him.

Tony took a deep breath, he didn't want to start an argument with Steve. He wanted to talk this through like grownups adults.

Tony gently cupped Steve's face and fully focused on him. "Steve, I know you think, I'm being a jerk right now, not that I blame you because I totally am. But, soon you'll realize that our break up was bound to happen. Believe me, I didn't want to avoid you, being with you only made it harder for me to completely give up on you. I wasn't avoiding you for what happened that night, although you were kinda scary.

" I wanted to let you know that, I know you're already feeling guilty. But, I understand why you'd react like that. Not being being able to do anything, while the person you love is slowly drifting away from you. I know, Steve and believe me when I say, someone will love you and adore you more than me. You were never mine to begin with, Steve. I can't give you the things you want the most, I can't give you a kid, I can't make you a father. I'm a playboy, I can't make long term commitments, I hope you understand, Steve." Tony stated, with frown on his face. 

Steve held Tony's hand. "No, Tony you're the one who doesn't understand. Don't even think for a second I'd believe that. You're the only person in the world who loves me limitlessly. You belong to me, Tony. Only me! You're mine and I'm yours."

"Loved, as in past tense." Tony said. The moment those words came out of his mouth, Tony regretted it.

Steve let go of his hand so fast, like he had touched something so hot, that his body reacted fast to avoid being burnt.

Steve took a step back. His eyes were shaking in fear. The nightmare he tried so hard avoiding ended up coming true. 

Steve's face turned pale, his heart had broken into million of pieces like a mirror that had crashed into the ground and shuttered into pieces. It's impossible to fix a mirror that was shuttered into million of pieces. That's why they'd replace the broken mirror with a new one. 

Without saying anything, Steve walked toward the door. Not even once he looked back at Tony.

Tony ran up to him and grabbed him by the arm. "Steve-"

Steve snatched his arm away from Tony's touch. He didn't look at Tony not even a glance. "Goodbye, Tony!" Steve gave him a farewell and simply walked out of the room. 

Tony stood there, not knowing what just happened. Did Steve just walked out of his life for good? No! Tony never wanted that, never. After the break up, he wanted them to be just like before, he wanted his best friend back. 

Tears streamed down Tony's face, as he realized something. "Oh- G-god...w-wh-at have I d-done!" He stuttered, as his voice trembled.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Steve hanged up the call, he clenched his fist. _I know you love me, as much I love you Tony. But now, I'll give you some time. I need to find out the real reason why you're doing this. I know that you're hiding something important from me._

Steve took a deep sigh.

_I know what's it's like to have a deep secret. Soon, I'll find out you're secret and you'll find mine, Tony. I guess time will only tell._

"I guess this is goodbye, for now Tony. We'll meet soon. I promise, sweetheart." Steve muttered to himself and put his helmet on. He got on his motorcycle and rode off to the nearest building with a rooftop helipad.

Well, to be honest one of Steve's secret was that he's fucking rich as fuck, even richer then Tony Stark. That may seem hard to believe, but that was the truth. Steve had many secrets that were yet to be unfold.

The moment Steve stepped inside the building, there were so many bodyguards, garding him. 

A person in a black suit walked toward him and greeted him with a smile. It was his private secretary. 

Steve pulled him into a hug, "it's been so long, Sam." 


	3. Once Upon A Flashback Time

After five long years, Steve arrived to his family mansion. He had always spoken to his parents over the phone, since then.

As he entered the mansion, he saw his father sitting down on a couch, while reading a newspaper. Steve walked toward his father and stood in front of him. 

His father averted his eyes from the newspaper and towards Steve instead. A bright smile breaks onto his face. His father got up and hugged Steve tight.

"Steven! What a pleasant surprize, my boy." Steve's father, Joseph Rogers. The king of Americ Kingdom.

Yep, Steve's father was the king, so that made Steve the crown prince, the once and the future king of Americ Kingdom. 

Steve had missed embracing his father, he missed him very much. Steve couldn't pretend anymore, as he burst into tears. He needed someone's shoulder to cry on. So they'll comfort him and make the pain vanish.

Joseph noticed Steve crying on his shoulder, he gently pat his back. "Now there, there. Let it all out. It's okay to cry once in a while." Joseph couldn't stand the sight of his son crying. It made his heart ache. 

Steve cried out his heart. Joseph had never seen Steve cry like this, not ever. Wait, he'd seen him like this on that day, when...

Anthony.

Joseph cupped Steve's face, he gently wiped his tears. "What's wrong, my child?" Somehow, he was afraid to ask. He already knew the answer to it. 

"T-Tony br-broke up with me, fa-father." Steve stuttered between the sobs. 

Joseph was afraid this was going to happen, but Tony was not to be blamed for. "What! Why? After all you guys been through? What did Anthony say?" Joseph asked, he needed understand the situation first, then maybe he could comfort his little boy.

"Tony knew I always wanted a kid and he knew that if I stayed with him I would never have that. He said there was someone out there who would love me then him. I believed that utterly nonsense, not even for a second. I left so I could give him time to think through." Steve explained, his voice sounded so broken.

A voice interrupted them. "Tony said that because he really cares about you, Steven." Steve's mother Sarah Rogers, the queen reassured him. 

Tony was only person who ever cared for him, he knew that since a really long time.

Steve hugged her. "Mother, he's the only person in earth that loved me so much. Tony always sacrificed himself for others, he's the most selfless person, I've ever met. I want him to be mine forever." 

"If that's the case, Why don't you just produce an heir, that way a royal blood will inherit the throne and you can have Anthony back. " Joseph added. He had a point though. 

Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing. But, maybe he's father was right, maybe this was the only way Steve could get Tony back. 

He had lost Tony before, he can't lose him again. No, never! There is no way in hell, Steve would ever let of Tony again. Tony solely belonged to him, he was Steve's. 

There was not even a single day, where Steve could forget about that day. It was that day, when he felt so much alive, maybe that because he was at the edge of dying. Tony saved him, yet again.

_**《Once upon a flashback time《** _

Steve lost his two childhood best friends. They were everything to him. He didn't know how to cope with this lost.

He wanted to escape from the castle for a while. No one knew how the prince of Americ Kingdom looked in person, there seemed be a secret behind that; even Steve wasn't aware of it. They'd only seen him when he was a child. Steve headed out to the city with his red Ferrari, without having to worry about his identity.

Steve wanted to get drunk, in hope that the pain would just go away already, but as being the royal blood, he had high tolerance in liquor. Which, fucking sucked 'cause there were times when he wished he was so drunk that he'd forget everything, even about the pain.

Steve knew that it was because of the fact that he was a prince that his two best friends died. He hated it. It was his god damned fault. They both died protecting the prince. How Steve wished he could turn back time and protect them instead, then maybe they'd by his side right now.

He parked his car in a safe place and took his off his seatbelt and got out of the car.

Steve was welcomed by a gentle breeze with a chilling sensation. As he'd leaned against his red Ferrari, he placed a shisha pen in his mouth. He took a deep drag and exhaled the smoke into the air.

Despite knowing that smoking can kill him, he smoked day and night, almost as if he was drinking water. He wanted to be punished for his sins, a slow death would a great punishment for him, he deserved it. He was destined to be alone.

"Solitary Is My Sanctuary" a child's voice spoke. Steve couldn't help but think how familiar the child's voice sounded. Had he met this child before? If so, why can't he remember anything.

Sadly, Steve can't seem to picture how this child looked like. Even so, those words kept him alive for so long, hoping that one day he'd meet this person again. Those words were a motivation to him because he knew there was someone just like him, who felt safe being alone in this big world.

His hair brushed back and forth, in synced with the tender night breeze. The icy blueness to his eyes, reflected emotions that were deeply frozen.

His sharp jawline was in contrast with flawless skin. He's expression remained cold as ice, it was as if his features were molded from granite.

Steve gaped at the billboard screen. It was the first time, that something had caught his eyes; in which, where an Ad was played in the big screen of a man.

The man was absolutely beautiful. Steve couldn't describe him other then the word 'beautiful'. The man had a sharp jaw with an angular cheekbones and a perfectly trimmed beard. The complexion of his skin goes well with his beautiful brown hazel eyes. The man was so handsomely perfect.

Steve couldn't help but think how familiar that man looked to him. At that exact moment, the man's name appeared on the big screen. His eyes widened. "Anthony Edward Stark AKA Tony Stark" Steve read out loud.

Somehow, that name triggered a panic attack. The sudden drowsiness nearly caused Steve to lose balance. Luckily he was already leaning against the car for support.

Steve quickly opened the car door and sat down on the seat. Both of his hands were on steering wheel, his forehead pressed in the middle. His hands trembled, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop them from shaking. Soon his breathing became uneven, he panted heavily. Steve needed a distraction, to help him to calm down.

Somehow he managed to on the radio with his trembling hand.

"Tony Stark's first debut with 'Don't Let Me Go' is out now, here's a preview of the song. " The lady announced in the radio.

That name, where has he heard that name before?

A song started to play in the radio, as a deep yet gentle voice began to sing.

**_*Solitary is my sanctuary,_ **

**_Cause nobody ever stay_ **

**_Everything temporary_ **

**_All this weight I carry_ **

**_No it's kind of scary_ **

**_Just like smoke i stay afloat I’m interplanetary...*_ **

Everthing clicked, Steve knew that song, all of a sudden his memories rushed out to him. He felt like he was in a portal full of his lost memories. He remembered everything. Steve recalled every missing pieces of his childhood memories.

* * *

_"Steve!"_

_"Steve!"_

_The little boy called. He had dark brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. The little boy had to be the most beautiful person, Steve had ever seen._

_"Anthony!" Steve's face lit up, when he saw him. He was smiling non stop._

_"Steve! I told you not to wonder off, it's not safe. Do you even realize how worried I was? And I thought I told you to call me Tony!" Tony let out a deep sigh._

_The smile on Steve's face grew bigger. He felt happy, that he's best friend Tony was worried and cares about him._

_"Why are you smiling like an idiot? It's so creepy." Tony rolled his eyes with disgust._

_Steve's eyes widened, his mouth dropped to the floor. "T-Tony you can't address me like that, I'm the prince."_

_Tony gently smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Oh, my bad. Why are you smiling like an idiot, my lord?" He smirked, playfully messing around with Steve, the crown prince of Americ Kingdom._

_Steve burst into laughter, there was a never a day where Tony failed to make Steve laugh. "I was thinking how you would make a great husband, Tony."_

_The moment Steve said that, Tony cracked up. He couldn't stop laughing. "Oh, Steve! You're so straightforward as ever. I love this about you the most."_

_Tony finally managed to stop laughing, when he suddenly realized something. "Wait a second, you just called me Tony! Finally, Steve!"_

_Tony pulled Steve into a tight hug, in excitement. "I'm so happy! Let's be friends forever."_

_Steve's heart was pounding so much, he never had a friend before, all those feelings were very new to him._

* * *

_Steve was the only child in the castle, so most of time he was alone. He didn't have anyone to play with, other then he's butler and the house maids._

_When there's a festival taken place in the castle, a lot families comes with their children._

_Since as a child, Steve's body was weak and fragile. He was short for his age. Most of the kids purposely avoid him, as they were scared if anything were to happen to Steve it'd be there fault and they'd be punished for it._

_Steve hated the festivals, during times like this he always felt more lonely and hated his body for being this weak. Well, that's what Steve thought until Tony came into his life._

_On Steve's 10th birthday, he's parents threw a huge birthday party for him. Steve had always refused throw birthday for himself, he hated being the centre of attention._

_No one liked him for who he was, especially not those children. There were only few people in his life loved him for he was and Steve was forever grateful for that._

_But this year, his parents were extremely looking forward to his birthday party, apparently Steve's father, the king will finally be reunited with his childhood friend after 10 long years. Steve couldn't bring himself to reject after seeing his father's face._

_His father had done so much for him already, Steve was so thankful to have a loving father as him. That was the least he could do for him in return._

* * *

_Steve got dressed, with the help of his butler. He felt so nervous. He didn't want to attend the party, but he also didn't want to disappoint his parents._

_With that in mind, Steve took a deep breath and went to the main hall. The moment he stepped inside the hall, he regretted it. It was filled with music, people talking, laughing and dancing. Whilst the children were running around, playing non stop._

_He's mother walked to him and hugged him, placing a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Happy birthday, sweetie!" She wished him, with a soft gentle smile._

_Steve smiled and thanked his mother. She held his hand and walked to the front table, where she had sat before beside his father._

_His father pulled him into a hug and gave him a peck in the cheeks. "Happy birthday, Steven. I'm so proud of you."_

_"Thank you, father. I really appreciate you and mother for organizing this amazing party for me."_

_"His Majesty, the King." A sudden voice called out. There was A middle aged man along side with a woman, the man bowed._

_"Howard! You actually made it." He's father called in excitement and hugged him. This man infront of him, must've be his childhood friend._

_The man named Howard, hugged him back. "Well, I couldn't leave my bestfriend wait for this long, now could I?"_

_The king and Howard started laughing together._

_"All men are childish as ever I see." The queen commented with a slight chuckle._

_Howard turned toward the queen and bowed. "Her Majesty, the Queen."_

_"It's been a while, Howard. I hope you and your family are doing well."_

_"Thank you for asking, we are doing exceptionally well." He introduced them to his wife._

_Howard looked at Steve and sat down on his knee, so it would be easier to be face to face with Steve. "Hello there young prince Steve. My name is Howard Stark. Last time I saw you, you were just a baby. I have something special for you." Howard took the gift from the butler and gave it to Steve. "Happy birthday, Steve."_

_Steve smiled gently, this man infront of him, was very kind enough to even sat down on knees for Steve. Which helped alot, Steve's head ached looking up all this time. Steve knew he the man wasn't acting to be nice. The man genuinely is a kind hearted person. Steve thanked him._

_"I want you to meet someone." Howard held out his hand, waiting for Steve hold his hand._

_Steve knew he could trust this man, he held the man's hand._

_Howard face lit up, he knew Steve was shy and didn't get along with people. So he hadn't expect Steve to held his hand. It was good thing that Howard held out his hand, in the first place. Howard stood up and started walking, his parents followed them._

_"I think you'll like my son, I mean he's a very likeable person and incredibly smart for his age. But, the most important thing is that he knows how to have fun." Howard had a big smile on his face, as he praised his son._

_From what Steve can see, it looks like the man's very proud of his son._

_"How exactly do you know where your son is?" Steve's father asked out of curiosity. Now that his father mentioned it, how was Howard going to find his son in this crowd of people in this big hall?_

_Howard and his wife Maria chuckled. "Well, you see there's a crowd of people right there, my son's definitely behind that." Maria explained._

_"What do you mean?" Steve's father asked._

_"You'll see."_

_They walked to the crowd and stood there. In the middle there a was boy, who looked around Steve's age. The boy looked like his height. Steve's eyes widened, as he saw the boy who was incredibly beautiful and charming._

_The boy was doing a couple dance to a slow romantic music with a girl. Whilst everyone cheered on for them. The boy was extremely good at dancing, he's moves were very professional._

_Steve felt breathless, he could watch the boy for all day long. There was no way in hell, a boy like him would even be friends with Steve. Him and Steve had too many differences._

_If wishes were to come true, Steve would definitely wish to become friends with him. Even if meant having him as the his only friend in the whole wide world, he would._

_Soon the song ended and the boy finished his dance. Everyone in the room cheered and clapped for him._

_A group of children, mainly girls gathered around the boy, he seemed to get along with everyone. He whispered something to the girl, causing her to burst into laughter._

_Steve wondered what the boy whispered to the girl. He wanted to laugh too. He wanted have fun and enjoy his birthday party too._

_The boy filled the room with laughter, everyone seemed to love being with the boy._

_Steve couldn't help but only watch from afar. He wished the boy would notice him too._

_The boy laughed along with the girls. When suddenly, those beautiful hazel eyes met with his ice blue eyes. He smiled at Steve and run toward him._

_Steve felt so nervous, all he could hear was his heart beat drumming in his ears._

_"Dad!" The boy called and jumped into his dad's arms. Steve's eyes widened in shock, the boy was Howard's son._

_"Anthony, my boy. That was a beautiful performance. You are so talented, my charming handsome little son." Howard gave a peck on his forehead._

_The boy smirked, "What can I say, it runs in our blood."_

_Steve's parents and the boy's parents chuckled at that comment. Steve smiled, the boy had a great sense of humour._

_Tony noticed Steve and turned to his dad. "Is he Steve?" The boy asked and the dad nodded._

_How did this boy knew his name? Wait, does that mean his parents spoke about him to the boy? Steve's mind was filled with so many questions._


	4. Invisible Wall

The boy stood there in front of Steve and held out his hand, wanting to shook hands with Steve. "Hi, Steve. My name is Anthony Edward Stark, but you can call me Tony." The boy introduced himself with a warm smile.

The first thing that came into Steve's thought was that the boy was simply beautiful and that his name suited him perfectly.

Steve reached out his hands out to shake the boy's hand, but the moment their hands touched each other, they both received an electric shot. Tony immediately took his hand away, steve mirrored him. 

Steve felt hurt, it was as if there was an invisible wall blocking him from touching Tony. 

Tony's eyes lit up in excitement. "WOW, It's exactly like the movie I watched. But, this time it happened in real life. " Tony moved closer to Steve and held his hand and intertwined them tightly yet gently. "Do you know what that means? It means we're soulmates." 

Howard choked on air, "Anthony!" 

Steve's father placed a hand on his shoulder and told him it was okay and to let them be, they're kids after all. Howard nodded.

Steve didn't have a clue to what was going on. "Soulmates?" 

"Soulmate is like your other half, who makes you feel completed and knows you more then anyone else. It's like they were born just to be with you forever. They will always love you no matter what. " Tony tried explaining in the most simplest way he could. 

"But in our universe soulmates doesn't exist, what a shame. If it did then we'd be soulmates. That would be so awesome, I'd treasure and love you for eternity. I know more stories a about soulmates, but I'll tell you later, if you're interested."

"That's adorable, Anthony!" The queen hugged Tony.

Tony bowed, he greeted the king and queen. He apologized for his rude behaviour, even though no one blamed him. 

Tony looked at Steve. "I know your the crown prince and all, but do you want to hang out with me? It's your birthday, we can do anything you want. If not, I'm going to ditch this party and go home. I have a lot of work to do."

What! No, Steve didn't want Tony to leave. 

"Anthony’s here is building his own robot. Like father like son. Day by day, Anthony never fails to surprise me." Howard proudly informed them.

Steve was mind blown . Tony was a genius. He was so talented. 

"You can rest assure dad, Stark men are made of iron. That's why I'm gonna aim for the top." Tony had a smug on his face, he was confident and brave. Tony was completely opposite of Steve. 

"My son is growing up too quick. Urg! I'm getting emotional." Howard pretended to sob. 

"It's all thanks to the milk and your genetics dad." 

Howard let out a chuckle. Steve was at edge of bursting into laughter. Somehow, he held it in. It's hasn't even been 5 minutes and Tony was already making him laugh without even trying. 

"Anthony, young man. You truly are incredible and talented." The king complimented Tony. 

"Thank you, your majesty. I really appreciate the compliment, especially since it's coming from you." Tony politely thanked and walked to Steve.

"You didn't answer the question." Tony reminded Steve. 

If Steve says no, then Tony would go home and he might never see him again. No, he didn't want that. He wanted to know Tony more. Steve nodded.

"Boys it's time to cut the cake. " The queen announced.

Tony smiled at Steve and held his hand. They walked to the front. 

****

Steve cut the cake and after an hour the party was over. 

Just when Steve started to enjoy his party, it had to end. Now, Tony was going to go home. He wanted Tony stay with him.

Steve and his parents dropped Tony and his parents to the car. Tony quickly rushed inside the car, almost as if he wanted to escape from here as soon as possible. Steve felt gutted, he thought Tony enjoyed the party as much as he did. 

Tony got out of the car with a gift on his hands. He handed it to Steve. "Here is your birthday, gift. Open it now, so I could your reaction." 

So that was the reason why Tony was so eager to reach to his car. By the look on Tony's face it looked like he was excited to give Steve his birthday gift.

"Thank you." Steve took off the gift wraps and opened his present. These were the limited audition of Iron Man and Captain America. Steve wanted these so much, but he just couldn't get his hands on them no matter what. Steve's face lit up, his mouth curved into a bright smile. "How did you know I loved them?" 

"Well to be honest, I also love them and I just hoped that you loved them too and you do. Seems like we both have so much in common." Tony held out his hand again. "Let's be friends." To start a new friendship. 

This was too good to be true, Steve begged this not to be dream. "I'm dreaming, aren't I." 

Steve felt a sudden pain in his cheeks, Tony had pulled him by the cheeks. "See, you felt that didn't you, it's not dream. So, do you want to be friends with me? " Tony's hand was still waiting in the air. 

Tony was the first person to ever ask Steve to be friends with. He was dying with joy in the inside. 

But, deep down Steve was afraid. 

"Aren't you afraid, that if anything were to happen to me, you'd get into trouble." There sadness to his tone.

Tony burst into laughter. "Is that what's troubling you? More like you'd be the one in trouble, along with me. A month ago, I was suspended for 2 weeks, for accidentally blowing up the science lab. 

"Thankfully no one got hurt. I got into so much trouble. I've learnt a really important lesson in life. Never try doing experiments in schools or where they are lot of people. But to do to it in my own lab. I seriously need to be more careful next time." 

Steve let out a loud laughter, he couldn't stop laughing. He knew Tony was trying make him feel better and it worked. "You what! You blew up a science lab!"

Tony was surprised, he hadn't expect Steve to laugh. "You finally laughed. It suits you. You should laugh more." 

"You actually made our son, laugh. Awww Anthony." Steve's mother hugged Tony.

"Well, it's part of my charm. Now that Steve and I are friends, I can easily make him laugh anytime."

Tony's parents said goodbye and got inside the car. "Antonio, sweetheart. It's time for us to go. " 

Tony turned toward his mom. "One second, mom!" 

Tony pulled Steve into a hug, "goodbye, Steve."

Just when Tony opened the car, Howard received a call.

"How is it going Ana? What happened to Jarvis, is he alright...I see. Tell him to rest and get well soon. Take care Ana." With that Howard ended the call.

"What happened to Jarvis dad?" Tony was worried about his butler. 

"Jarvis is not feeling well, so he's at home." 

"We're gonna have to find someone else to look after Tony, while where on the business for two weeks. What are we gonna do? I need someone I could trust to look after Tony." 

"What's wrong, Howard? Why do you look so worried?" Steve's father asked.

Howard got out of the car and looked at his best friend in defeat. He didn't what to dodo. “My wife and I have go to this business trip for 2 weeks, but the person who was supposed to look after Tony, suddenly fell ill. He was the only person I could trust to watch Tony for us. But in a short time like this, I can't find a nanny that is trustable to watch over Tony in our mansion all alone. "

"Someone, you trust. Well if it that's the case why doesn't Anthony stay with us for 2 weeks and then when you pick him up, we can see each other again." 

"That would too much trouble for you-"

"It's finall, Anthony is staying with us. I'm the king, my rules. Plus, the castle is fillied security guards. He'd be much safer here. "

"But-"

"If you leave now, we probably won't see you for another decade. Our sons just became friends, we should give them more time to play withe each other." Steve's father looked at Steve and smiled.

"I guess that would be too unfair for the boys. Anthony, I know you want to finish your project at home, but just this once, please stay here and I'm trusting you to keep out of trouble. Okay my boy. I love you." 

Tony got out the car and hugged his dad tight and then his mom, "I'll miss you guys. I love you and be safe, mom and dad." His parents kissed him goodbye and went, leaving Tony alongside the royal family.

Tony turned to Steve's parents and thanked them politely for having him. He then walked in front of Steve. 

Steve didn't know how to react, this had been the best birthday party he'd ever had. All his wishes came true. He was truly grateful to his parents for throwing this party for him, otherwise he would never had met Tony. 

"Aren't you going to show me your bed chamber, my young prince?" Tony asked, lifting his right eyebrow. 

How did Tony even do that with his eyebrows? Steve couldn't even do the simplest thing, as even winking. Maybe, Tony could teach him too. Oh, how he would love that. Steve waited so long to have a friend and now he finally has got one. 

It was the first time, someone addressed him like that, Steve loved it. He nodded with a smile. 

On the way to his chamber, Steve gave a small tutorial around the castle. Tony was rather amazed, he asked countless of questions regarding the castle and the royal family. 

Thank lord, that Steve knew a lot about that. He liked speaking with Tony, he felt comfortable around him. 

When he opened the doors to his chanbers. Steve didn't expect Tony's reaction to be like that. 

Tony looked around the chamber, he was fascinated. "Steve! Your chamber's incredible. Look at all those amazing arts and the displays. Where did you buy these beautiful arts , I wanna it." 

"I didn't buy them, I'm the one who painted it-"

"What! Oh My God! Are you for real, Steve that's incredibly amazing. Maybe, one day you could paint me, I'd love to see how beautiful I look. You truly are one talented prince." 

"Thank you and the dance you did earlier was outstanding, I wish I knew how to dance. "

"The prince of Americ Kingdom, doesn't know how to dance? Well, I must say I'm very surprised. But, don't you worry. Your wish is my command. I'll teach you." 

Steve's lips curved into a smile, he had dance tecahers in the past, but due to lack of communication and confidence, Steve couldn't learn anything. 

Tony's a brilliant dancer, maybe Steve would finally learn how to dance. 

"Do you have an camera? That way we can record it and later you can use to it practice and the see improvements." 

"I'll ask my butler to get it." Steve informed his butler to get the cameria to hus chamber. 

Tony thought it would be if the butler were to record it whilst the two of them danced. 

"No matter what happens, don't stop recording. It'll be funnier to watch it later." Tony instructed, the butler responded with a nod.

Tony played the music and faced toward Steve. "Since this is an romantic song, I'll show you a couple dance. Since I'm slightly shorter then you, I'll play as the girl. Just follow my lead." 

"May I have this dance?" Steve held out his legt hand. He knew that much, this was the least Steve had been taught. 

Tony gave his hand to Steve. "Of course." He stepped closer to Steve, he gently held the back of Steve hand and placed it on his waist. Whilst the other hand on his shoulder. Tony then wrapped his arms around Steve's neck. 

Steve was panicking in the inside. He hadn't been physically this close to anyone except his parents.

"We'll start from moving side to side. slowly. You need to make sure to make eye contact with your partner. So, look me in the eyes, Rogers."

Steve stared right into Tony's hazel eyes. Somehow, all the nervousness seemed to have disappeared. His body was moving on it's own, he was actually dancing. 

Tony's lips curved into a smile. "You have beautiful ocean blue eyes, I'm in love-" 

Steve didn't expect that at all, you can't blame him for losing focus. He completely lost his balance. He tripped over his feet fell on Tony. Both of them fell crashing down into the floor. 

Something was definitely odd, Steve could feel something so soft against his lips. He was scared to open his eyes. Slowly, he took a peak, that's when he met with those beautiful hazel eyes. Oh, yeah he had stumbled over and had fallen on top Tony. Why was it that his lips felt warm and soft? Oh God! Could it be that, it was Tony's lips. 

Steve rushed getting up, but he was to clumsy and fallen back down, thankfully he placed down his hand first. Steve was on top of Tony, their faces were only an inches apart. Both of them stared into each others eyes without saying a word.

Tony looked a little flustered, Steve couldn't help but think how cute Tony looked. His heart was pounding nonstop. Who would've thought, the crown prince shared his first kiss with a boy and that too with Tony Stark.

This time Steve carefully got up and helped Tony to get up. Tony wiped off the dirt on his suit, that's when he noticed the butler was still recording. 

"No way, you actually caught everything in tape. I've got my first kiss captured in tape." Tony walked toward the butler and took the camera. He saved the recordings with a smile.

Tony's first kiss was with him. They both shared their first kissed with each other, talk about coincidence. Steve couldn't take his eyes off Tony. "Mine too" Steve blurted out. 

Tony's eyes sparkled, a big smile formed on his face. "No way, your first was with me. The crown prince's first kiss was with me. My first kiss was with the prince. Oh God, tell me I'm not dreaming." 

Steve chuckled and slightly pinched Tony by the cheeks, mirroring Tony's action from before. 

"Ouch! That hurt- it's real." Tony jumped in excitement, he run and hugged Steve. "I'm so glad, I've met you, Steve. My handome prince charming." 

Why was Tony so different from everyone? Why was he the only one treating Steve normally? No one had ever called him. 

"Y-you think I'm handsome?" Steve eventually managed to ask Tony. 

"Obviously you're handsome and cute. I know you're small and skinny, but trust me when I say puberty is gonna hit you hard. You're gonna turn even more handsome and very manly with so much muscle. Girls are gonna go crazy for you, Steve. " Tony explained, he gave a slight pat on Steve's shoulder, as reassured him with a sweet smile.


End file.
